The present invention relates in general to an undersea mining system for effectively collecting undersea deposits such as mineral resources on the ocean floor.
It is known that there are a great amount of mineral resources on the ocean floor having a depth of about 4,000-6,000 m. These mineral resources include various kinds of minerals such as gold, chromium, nickel, manganese, rutile, diamond, etc., most of which are piled on the surface layer of the ocean floor. For example, there are a great amount of fist-sized manganese, which are called "manganese nodule", on the ocean floor. However, it is difficult to effectively collect such abundant mineral resources, which will be better in quality as one goes deeper in the sea, because they lie on the seabed of about several thousand meters depth.